


V's Night Out

by Dinku



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinku/pseuds/Dinku
Summary: Johnny convinces V to go out for a night on the town and maybe even stop by Kerry's while they are at it.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V, Johnny Silverhand/V, Kerry Eurodyne & V, Kerry Eurodyne/V
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	V's Night Out

Kerry slept peacefully in his large king bed, the sound of artificial rain echoing throughout his room made resting easy. He had just barely fallen asleep when the pinging of his hollow broke the silence of the room. Groaning Kerry’s eyes began to grow blue as he answered the call. 

“Hello? This better be fucking important” Kerry made no attempt to hide the anger in his voice wanting the late night caller to know his anger. 

“Hhheeyy doll face” V’s voice slurred as he talked, the image of him in the holo slightly staggering. 

“V” Kerry sat up in bed “what’s up? Why are you calling so late?” Kerry couldn’t help the concern in his voice 

“Ohhh welllll, my choom Johnny here convinced me to go out drinking” V turned to his side nodding as if he was acknowledging someone “annd I may have gotten, uhh, a bit too drunk with the help of Johnny of course” 

Kerry rubbed his eyes and began to get out of bed “do you need me to come and get you V? Are you in trouble?” 

“No no, no trouble but I am at your gate. Can you let me in please?” V smiled drunkenly in the holo his face red with intoxication. 

“Yeah I can do that” Kerry walked over to a control panel and typed an access code into it, he heard the hiss of the gate on the other end of the line. 

“Thanks babes, I’ll see you inside soon” with that the holo ended. Kerry smirked as he pulled his robe on slid into some matching slippers making his way to V. Once down stairs Kerry was greeted with an extremely intoxicated V, his face red and smiley when he see’s Kerry.

“Kerry I missed you” V says while slipping Kerry into a hug, he hadn’t been kidding about having to much to drink. Kerry chuckled and hugged him back. 

“I missed you too V, do you want to come inside all the way or just stand here in my foyer?” V paused thinking over his options “gosh you really are sloshed aren’t you, how much have you had to drink?” 

“Umm” V shrugs “I’m not sure, a handful of shots and a few Silverhand’s...well maybe more than a few”

“Uh-huh and how did you get all the way over here? Isn’t your apartment in Watson?” Kerry crossed his arms eyeing V 

V blushed “well yes, Johnny and I started at the Afterlife but a few bar hops later I found myself in the area and that’s when Johnny started talking in my ear about our relationship and how good outputs should see their inputs often” V began to rub the back of his neck suddenly questioning if he was actually doing the right thing “he made some good points about me being absent, so that’s why I’m here, to be a good output or whatever” 

Kerry couldn’t help but smile and grip V’s hips pulling him against his chest. That shit head rocker had gotten V absolutely smashed and dropped him off at Kerry’s door step practically wrapped in a nice bow. Johnny had sent V here to get devoured and Kerry was happy to oblige. 

“You know why Johnny really got you to come here V?” Kerry asked while slowly backing V into the wall behind him. V placed his hands on Kerry’s shoulders while allowing himself to be moved, he shook his head no. 

“He sent you here to get dicked down, V” Kerry emphasized his statement by shoving V against the wall and snaking his hands up V’s chest. 

“W-What? I didn’t-“ V stutters before Kerry brought a finger to his lips shushing him. 

“I know you didn’t have that intention baby, but I’m positive Johnny did” Kerry began pushing V’s jacket off and undoing his belt while kissing down V’s neck “I’m sure living in your head he gets little to no action” he mumbles against V’s throat “and I’m sure you don’t get much either with him there” 

V hummed nodding, letting Kerry undress him and kiss over his exposed skin. Kerry brought a knee between V’s thighs rubbing It against V’s growing cock. V let out a soft moan trying his best not to grind into Kerry’s knee like a bitch. 

“Let’s take this to the room yeah?” Kerry stated while pulling away from V, admiring how V’s pants were significantly tighter now than a few seconds ago, V nodded letting himself get pulled into Kerry’s master room. 

Once inside the room Kerry pulls V back to him roughly kissing him, while pulling down V’s pants and accompanying boxers. Once Kerry had V completely naked He runs his hands up V’s chest and roughly shoves him into the bed. He then situated himself between V’s thighs pushing them apart and slowly takes V into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head. 

V gasps at the sensation and places his hand on Kerry’s head encouraging him to continue. V closes his eyes and lets himself become consumed by the sensation, trying his best not to thrust up into Kerry’s warm mouth. V was making the most pitiful moans while repeating Kerry’s name. 

“Wow, your such a fucking slut V” Johnny’s voice was a low growl that went straight to V’s cock. V opened his eyes to see Johnny towering over him hunger in his eyes, V tried his best to wave him away while not alerting Kerry to their uninvited guest. 

“Please fuck off Johnny so I can cum” V thought to himself while bringing his free hand up to cover his face from Johnny’s. It was almost immediately removed from his face and pinned above his head by a strong metal hand. 

“No, I wanna watch you cum like the little fucking slut you are, look at you twitching and moaning like a bitch” V squirmed at Johnny’s words trying to ignore the fact that Johnny talking to him like a whore is making him come undone. 

“You’re a pervert” V thought to Johnny, Johnny just chuckled and used his organic hand to grab a fist full of V’s hair pulling it tight, causing V’s orgasm to build up faster than normal. 

“K Kerry...I uhh....Fuck I’m close” Kerry hummed around his cock sending a shiver up his spine. V continued to let Johnny man handle him as he was brought over the edge. Gasping as he came inside Kerry’s mouth thrusting slightly and moaning Kerry’s name like a mantra. Kerry swallowed all that he could of V and came up from between his thighs, kissing V tenderly. 

Kerry was the first one to pull away looking V in the eyes. “Turn around and put your pretty ass in the air for me” V nodded and did as he was told, flipping around in bed , pushing his face into the pillows with his ass in the air. V heard an approving sound come from Kerry as he pushed two fingers wet with saliva into V. 

“Oh fuck....” was all V could manage as Kerry began to finger fuck him, stretching him and making him ready to take Kerry’s cock. After a few moments of Kerry’s relentless finger fucking V felt him remove his fingers and position himself to push into V. Just as he does, V feels the cold metal fingers of Johnny Silverhand tilting V’s chin up to look at him. Johnny was kneeling just in front of V’s face now, the bulge in his leather pants inches away from V’s face. 

Kerry began to fuck V setting a rough pace, bottoming out with every thrust. All V could do was look up at Johnny, blushing as Kerry fucked him from behind turning his brain to mush. 

“Open your mouth princess” Johnny growled at V, moving his hand from V’s chin to his hair pulling his head back so he could get a better look at V. V does as he’s told and opens his mouth for Johnny, he was rewarded with Johnny pulling his cock free from his pants. 

Johnny pumps his cock a few times, then pushed himself inside V’s mouth groaning as he does so. Gripping V’s hair with both hands Johnny begins to face fuck V at a rough pace. 

Between being fucked by Kerry and face fucked by Johnny, V was already close again. He put his hand between his legs stroking his cock trying to find release, Kerry noticed V’s attempts to touch himself and griped V’s wrists pinning them behind his back. V couldn’t do anything but moan and twitch as he was fucked without mercy. 

V was the first to climax, clenching around Kerry as his orgasm hit him, moans of pleasure muffled by Johnny’s cock still fucking his mouth. V moaning on Johnny’s cock was enough to send him over the edge next, he roughly fucked V’s mouth though his climax, watching as his cum drips from V’s mouth onto the bed disappearing into 1s and 0s almost immediately. Kerry was the last one to cum, fucking V into the bed he came hard while biting the back of V’s neck, leaving a bright red bite mark behind. 

After a few moments of trying to catch their breath, Kerry pulled out of V and laid next to him. Pulling V close to him so V could lay on his chest. 

“Next time you think about going drinking, give me a call first okay?” 

V laughed but nodded 

“Yes, I’ll be sure to give you a call next time”.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! If you have a one shot request between a Cyberpunk2077 couple let me know!


End file.
